


Morgana's Return

by Thesockpuppetmaster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesockpuppetmaster/pseuds/Thesockpuppetmaster
Summary: Morgana returns to the living in the 21st century, bringing Mordred with her, in order to thwart Emris for one final time.But, while there, they discover the ways of modern life, and they grow closer as friends than they ever could have in Camelot.I went a little of script from the prompt, but hopefully nothing too major!
Relationships: Mordred & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merlin Prompt Memes





	Morgana's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Merlin_Prompt_Memes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Prompt_Memes) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Post-Canon. Post-Final Season. Morgana and Mordred are reincarnated in the UK during the 21st century, and by some accident -- when they meet, they both regain their memories of their past lives.
> 
> I'm fine with them as a romantic ship or a friendship!

It has been hundreds of years since I last walked this earth,  
Hundreds of years since the time of dragons, myths and legends,  
Hundreds of years since Arthur died.  
Hundreds of years since Camelot fell,  
And yet, magic seems to live on.  
The druids still meet in the woods on the nights where the moon is full and heavy, and hold their sacred rites in the solstices, in the stone circles of old.  
Only now, my people's rites are not taken seriously, swamped by tourists and drunken non-believers who make such noise, all the time,  
There is little quiet in this land anymore.  
There is always traffic, screaming engines and buzzing metal bodies, hot and loud and constant.  
Camelot was where I lived, and Camelot was where I died. I wish that had been the end of it.

It was Morgana who brought me back.  
"You wouldn't disobey me, would you Mordred? You, who slayed Arthur Pendragen and thwarted the prophecy. No, we are on the same side, aren't we?"  
We had met in an old castle ruins, in a forest at midnight.  
"What do you want from me, Morgana? Why did you bring us back?"  
Morgana chortled.  
"So many questions, Mordred. I might almost think you were ungrateful for my bringing you back to the world of the living- as much as it has changed."  
"But why."  
The leaves of the trees around us whispered answers, swaying to one another to speak gently in the dappled moonlight. The bushes followed suit, passing the message along on the back of the breath of the wind.  
"I have seen him, Mordred," she came closer to me, and I could see her face more clearly; the same sagging and rotten flesh I saw in the mirror, drained of colour except for the eyes,  
"I have seen Emris."

***

Merlin was walking along a street in the city of Bath when he felt it.  
Bath was one of the only cities in Britain he could stand anymore- it was small, full of old architecture and didn't have too many cars right in the centre- not compared to other cities anyhow. It was also not far from where Camelot had once stood, and he was sure he recalled a small settlement that had once lived here, under the rein of Uther.  
But it was not immune to magical tremors, apparently, and so it came to be that he felt the air around him shaking in a way he had not felt in a long, long time, while the people around him went on with their daily business, unfazed.  
Merlin did not like that feeling.  
He couldn't be sure exactly what it meant, but knew it was nothing good.  
He turned around, and hurriedly made his way back to his cottage, in a nearby village- with only a small amount of magic used to aid him.

***

"I don't know what this is, Morgana, I'm not going to eat it."  
Morgana scoffed and continued peeling hers.  
"It's a banana, Mordred, it's fruit. Eat up."  
We were in the large, thatched house we had been staying in for as long as I'd been here. Morgana had cursed the old owner into believing he was a dog- which was a little disconcerting when he barked loudly from the attic room he was firmly locked in.  
"Woof!"  
"I knew I should have just killed him- quiet!"  
Her eyes flashed amber, and the dog fell silent.  
I broke the banana in half, and peered at its insides,  
"It would have been too suspicious. When we leave, we musn't leave any trace of our being here."  
"Do you think me simple, Mordred?"   
I was a little preoccupied, gently biting the banana's flesh from the break, mulling over the new taste.  
"And who said anything about us leaving?"  
I dropped the banana.  
"Morgana," I looked at her pleadingly, with warning in my eyes, "We can't stay. We are not of this world, it is not for us- we shouldn't even be here now, if the high priestesses-"  
"The high priestesses are dead!" Morgana stood from the table, so she towered over me, "There is only me."  
A pause.  
Morgana sat.  
"Now. I have a plan to find Emris. If my sources are correct, he resides in this very village, perhaps right under our noses... but I do not know where. So, we must wait. He will cross our path eventually, and then we will have him."  
"What do we do when we find him?"  
She smiled slowly, letting the emotion play across her face to settle in a demonic smile.  
"We kill him."


End file.
